Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch sensor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
Electronic devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display may include a touch sensing function that interacts with a user. The touch sensing function senses a change in pressure, charge, or light that are applied to a screen of a display device when an object (i.e. a user's finger or a stylus pen) to a touch surface, thereby determining contact information of the object (i.e., whether the object approached or contacted the touch surface, or the contact position of the object).
The touch sensing functions of several electronic devices may be implemented by a touch sensor. The touch sensor may be classified as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electro-magnetic type (EM), and an optical type.
The resistive type based touch sensor includes two electrodes spaced apart from each other and may contact each other by a pressure from an external object. When the two electrodes contact each other, the touch sensor may determine the contact positions, by detecting a change in voltage in response to a change in resistance at the contact position.
A capacitive type touch sensor includes a sensing capacitor formed from multiple sensing electrodes capable of transferring a sensing signal. The capacitive touch sensor senses a change in capacitance or a charged state of charge of the sensing capacitor generated when conductors (i.e., an object such as a finger) approach the touch screen or touches the touch screen. If a conductor touches, then the capacitive touch sensor may determine the touched position. The capacitive type touch sensor may include touch electrodes that are disposed in a touch sensing area capable of sensing a touch as well as signal transfer wires that are connected to the touch electrodes. The signal transfer wires may transfer a sensing input signal to the touch electrode or transfer a sensing output signal of the touch electrode that is generated in response to a touch to a sensing signal controller.
The signal transfer wire may generally be positioned in a peripheral area positioned outside a touch sensing area of a touch sensing panel or may be positioned in the touch sensing area.
Various display devices use a heavy and fragile glass substrate. Therefore, these display devices have a limitation in portability and have a large screen display. Using lighter weight materials for the substrate may enhance the portability and flexibility of display devices. However, display devices with touch capabilities have complex manufacturing processing, are still rigid and relatively large due to the touch sensor device within the display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.